


The Weathered Path

by fuwamushi



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwamushi/pseuds/fuwamushi
Summary: Icepaw wakes up to find that he and his sister have been chosen to become full-fledged warriors. However, an unexpected guest arrives in FragrantClan's camp, and things take quite the turn.
Kudos: 1





	The Weathered Path

Amongst the whistles of the trees in the wind and the wafting scent of greenleaf's blossoms from neighboring territories, the shadowy striped face of a tom emerged from the apprentice's den. Icepaw had just woken up from his slumber when a large, reddish brown cat greeted him.

"Good mornin', Icepaw. I see your sister Sparkpaw hasn't woken up yet."

"Morning, Huskyfoot," the tom replied. "You should probably know by now that she sleeps in a lot."

Huskyfoot chuckled, "Of course! But I'd suggest wakin' her up soon, or she may miss somethin' important."

Icepaw tilted his head in curiosity, "Like what exactly?"

Just as the larger tom opened his mouth to respond, the booming, yet calm voice of the Clan's leader resounded from atop the branch of a large snag.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt through breezes of pollen gather beneath the Risentree for a Clan meeting."

The towering figure, Summerstar, took a step forth to let his shimmering golden pelt catch the rays of the rising sun for all to see. The Clan quickly took notice of this and collectively moved like floodwater to attend the meeting, with the exception of Icepaw, whose attention was preoccupied by attempting to wake his sister.

"Sparkpaw!" The young tom yelled into the sleeping apprentice's ear to no avail. Icepaw sighed and padded over to the rest of the crowd, his sense of Clan responsibility telling him to refrain from tardiness.

Summerstar continued, "I, Summerstar, leader of FragrantClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

The surrounding cats murmured amongst each other, tensions rising in anticipation. The leader leapt down from his position atop the Risentree and cleared out a circle amongst the rest of the Clan.

"Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The owner of a pair of icy blue, astonished eyes moved through the crowd and into the immediate presence of the leader. Icepaw had always seemed rather aloof on the outside, but the tone of his voice suggested otherwise as he nodded and gleefully replied.

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Summerstar responded. "Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Icesight. StarClan honors your dedication and resilience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FragrantClan."

The rest of the Clan chanted in unison, "Icesight! Icesight!"

However, the frantic voice of a young she-cat called out from the background just as the newly named warrior had intended to give his leader's shoulder a ceremonious lick. The source of said voice, Sparkpaw, ran through the crowd with the speed of a lightning bolt as Summerstar flicked his ear in irritation.

"Sorry for being late! I overslept!" Sparkpaw mewed.

Summerstar rolled his eyes and jested, "A convenient excuse to interrupt your brother's ceremony as I plan to begin yours, but no matter."

The apprentice looked up at her leader's face in confusion as he snickered and proceeded with what he had in store for her. Summerstar's gaze briefly met the sky so as to replace the words he had spoken at the start of the meeting, then shifted back towards Sparkpaw's verdant green eyes.

"Sparkpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The she-cat's eyes glimmered with excitement as she squealed, "Yes, yes I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Sparkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparkcloud. StarClan honors your energy and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FragrantClan."

To conclude the meeting, Summerstar made his way back to the peak of the Risentree and bowed in thanks.

"That will be all. Meeting dismi—" he said before being interrupted by an unfamiliar cat rushed themselves into camp, panting as they held what seemed to be a kit.

"...What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

The scrawny outsider didn't let out a single word, but they placed the small kit on the ground and gestured as if they had something to say. They sat down and pointed their tail towards Summerstar, themselves, and the ground below them. A large she-cat with fluffy white fur then stepped forward and spoke.

"It looks like they're asking you to recruit them," she meowed, "and I'd presume they brought their kit along for the same reason."

The silent cat nodded as Summerstar let out a huge sigh. "Well thank you for the translation, Weatherwatcher. I will have to think about this for a while, but in the meantime, this cat and their kit shall be under our Clan's watch and care. Huskyfoot, please lead them to the nursery."

Huskyfoot nodded, "Will do, Summerstar."

"As for the rest of you," the leader added, addressing the Clan, "treat this cat and their kit with nothing but respect. I don't want to see any unnecessary quarrels. Is that clear?"

The Clan murmured and nodded amongst themselves.

"I shall take that as a yes. Clan dismissed."


End file.
